convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash (Location)
'' '' The planet of Ash '''is the name of an arid and dry planet with a population centered around its capital city, Charon, and the surrounding continent. Once the site of a Murder Game, the incident resulted in the deaths of millions, generating malevolent energy across the planet that sent Ash into disarray. Outside Charon, what remains of humanity has regressed into tribal communities, twisted by the energies radiating from the malevolence. Aspects of the world shift and change to reflect the memories and ideas of those who wander its surface, often offering them twisted versions of worlds more familiar to them. Role '''The Lost Period Ash was the site of an early Murder Game where a Traitor, under the influence of the Arch Demon, set off an explosion that decimated the city of Kerberos, where millions of souls resided. This action generated malevolent energy to overtake the planet and send it into disarray. The Arch Demon proceeded to use the planet, much like Silent Earth, as a holding ground for his twisted creatures. Details of the Murder Game were scarce, though the Coalition had been aware of it at the time. Following the outcome and the planet's occupation by the Arch Demon's forces, the Coalition sought to establish a foothold on the planet to curb his army. The Rout of Ash Having established a hold on Ash and maintained a base within Ash's capital city, Charon, the Coalition fought battle upon battle on the planet's surface. Ash served as a frontier against the Arch Demon, on the far reaches of the Coalition's control on the multiverse. Hosting a large military presence and millions of settlers, Ash was seen by the Coalition as beacon of success despite the odds, despite the planet being largely left to isolation and self-sufficiency. In what was called the "Rout of Ash," numerous outposts were simultaneously hit, and by the end of a full day-night cycle, the entire planet of Ash was thought to be overrun and glassed. Despite the Coalition thinking Ash was a lost cause, reports following the Arch Demon's death stated that Charon still stood. The Coalition sought to reestablish its presence on the planet. Ragnarok Due to the setbacks during The Rout of Ash, the only outpost the Coalition could recover cleanly was Ragnarok, stationed within Charon. In a joint effort between the Brotherhood of Steel and the United Nations, Ragnarok had been invigorated, ready to face the malevolence that had thought to be dormant since the Arch Demon's demise. Areas of Interest Charon The planet of Ash's capital city. Around thirteen million souls live here, with more constantly coming in by any means they can. Here, the city is used as the Command Center for the Coalition forces, as well as once a means of evacuation via portals, until it was proven the enemy could use them as well. Since then, the Coalition has opted to use more traditional means via shuttles to bring evacuees to a secure space station that circles the planet. Four gates, located on the points of the compass are the only ways known to enter the city besides flight. Notable locales within Charon included the Command Center "Ragnarok," the Garrison, the Supply Drop, the Cog-and-Sword, the UN Volunteer Hospital, the Fight Club, and the Undercity. The Upper City This is where those who bear influence and money in the city reside, along with their offices. The rich lie blissfully ignorant of the masses around them, barely affected by the Coalition and UN's takeover of the city's infrastructure. Of note here is the GOC PSYCHE Division Office (a subdivision of the United Nations organization), which holds no official power. The GOC is just here to support Strike Team Phoenix, their Anti-Cult Strike Team. The PSYCHE Division office just has a representative who investigates reports of possible Order activity, and then deploys the Phoenix when necessary. Medical Director Doctor Aline Maera's lab is also in this section of town. She and several other UN scientists work there in order to provide enough medicine for those in the Volunteer Hospital. It's designed after the Elysium Corporation from her world. The Battlefield The heart of the Ashen Front. Located miles from Charon and situated roughly center of the main continent is where the bulk of the battles take place. As this was once the site of numerous Coalition outposts, wreckage and discarded equipment litter the battlefield. The Order enjoys using shadowy means of attack, it is on the battlefield that the Coalition's forces most often meet creatures twisted by malevolence. Notable locales within the Battlefield include the Outway, the Old City, the Airfield, and Piper's Landing. No-Man's Land Situated mostly on the former site of Kerberos is a largely barren land known as No-Man's Land. As Coalition forces dread coming out so far from Charon, the Order enjoys the area for its relative peace. Still, the land has traces of nuclear fallout and is known to cultivate horrible mutants. Notable locales include the Cathedral and the Hunting Ground. Dead Zones The seas of Ash that have dried up are considered the Dead Zones. No one truly knows what lies within the Dead Zones, for no living being has traveled into them and lived to tell the tale. All technology strangely stops functioning within the zones, even as far as a few miles above in the air. Gallery Charon.jpg|Charon Trivia *The world of Ash serves as the primary setting for Ragnarok, the sandbox that served as a successor to The Torch. Category:Locations Category:Ragnarok